Fainting
by Firerra
Summary: [Slight NejiTen] A bet made, Neji shopping, and a little game of pretend


_Pairing(s): Slight NejiTen_

**Fainting**

The day begins as Tenten, Neji, Lee and Gai heads out to the shopping mall, carrying out a lost bet.

_Earlier that day…_

Tenten was racing down the hills of Konoha, demanding her legs pump faster and ignoring the pain building up from running at an alarming speed. She had to tell them…

"I learned it! I did it!" Tenten was late but she didn't care, she would finally be able to impress Neji!

"Tenten my student, what have we to thank for making you this exuberant?" Gai asked while showing his over whitened teeth.

"You learned what?" Lee asked.

"I'm officially a high rank medic Nin!!!" Tenten squealed, Tsunade said she was even better than Sakura, but hey, why should she push her luck? They'd find out sooner or later.

Her team mates eyes widened as she said this, Neji was able to quickly compose himself, so Tenten didn't catch it, however Lee's eyes became saucers. Her teacher had streams of tears running down his eyes.

"What??! Tenten why did you never tell us you were studying medical fields?" Gai asked.

"Well I only started about a month or two ago, and I didn't want to let you down in case I wasn't able to make the cut…"

"TWO MONTHS???!!!" Gai yelled.

"Eek! Gai that's my EAR you're yelling into!!!" Tenten cringed and leaned her head to the right, AWAY from Gai. Only to have Lee scream into her other ear, the right one.

"TWO MONTHS!!!" Lee screeched.

"OWWW!!!! THAT'S IT!!!" Tenten punched Lee and sent him flying, only to have him run back using his un-weighted speed. "Hey! What's up with you two anyway?!"

"Tenten, it normally takes more than two years to become even an intermediate medical Nin." Neji replied. "There's no way for a person to gain such high ranked ability, in only two months."

Humph "Well I did, and Tsunade agrees. I graduated along with Sakura!" Tenten was offended. 'I got higher marks as well!' she thought.

At Sakura's name, Lee's eyes filled with stars. "Ahh, Sakura, you are the smartest of them all…"

"Yuck. Well I would hope so, but Tenten got higher marks than I did Lee." Sakura came through the trees in the forest, behind her, her team and teacher. She winked at Tenten and laughed.

Neji glared at Sasuke, Sasuke glared back. "What are you guys doing here?" Tenten interrupted their starring match.

"Were training as well, I guess we could go find some othe-" Sakura was interrupted by Gai.

"Kakashi you fiend! I bet you came to spy on out new moves!!! Well I won't have that! We will have a fight! And if all of my students don't win, we will all do 1000 laps!!! No, we'll do something worse; we'll go shopping for Sakura AND Ino!!!"

"Hai, hai" Kakashi fetched a book out.

"Again?!" Kakashi stop reading that!!! Naruto yelled, as he had recently, or should I say finally, figured out that it was the culprit of Kakashi's tardiness. He made a grab for it and Kakashi simply put his finger to Naruto's forehead, stopping him from coming any closer. However Naruto still insists on making a fool of himself and continues to try and swipe his teacher's book, creating a very funny picture of his arms and legs flailing about to no avail.

Sigh "Not this again…" Sakura whined to Tenten. That's the seventh time this morning!"

Sasuke and Neji heard, and 'commented'.

"Dobe"

"Hn."

So they fought. The pairing were Sakura and Tenten, with Tenten as the victor. (Easy win for her) Sasuke and Lee, with Sasuke as the victor, and Naruto with Neji. Neji won. (I made pairings this way so there's no tension between the people who have an inferiority complex. I quoted that from Goldberry I think.) So the teams eventually left, everyone happy. Gai because his team had **mostly** won, Kakashi with his book, Naruto trying to get the book away from his teacher (well he kind of forgot he lost already), Sakura because she was with Sasuke, and Lee because he was able to spend most of the day looking at Sakura. (guess why he lost)

As the members of team 7's silhouettes faded into the sunset, Gai turned to his team with a four foot long shopping list and said… "Team!!! Meet at the mall tomorrow so we can go shopping!"

_And that takes us to Team Gai's present position_

"Why did you have to go and make that ridiculous bet?!" Tenten whined.

'Ok, if I get TOO bored, I could always pretend to faint. I'll do it in front of Tenten, that way she'll know to take me home instead of overreacting and sending me to the hospital.' Neji thought.

And two seconds later…

Thump

"Neji!!!"


End file.
